spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sold!
|image = |season = 9 |date = August 16,2016 |production = Jennie Monica |broadcast = 17b |writer = Kaz, Kyle McCulloch |storyboards = Shellie O’ Brien |director = Alan Smart,Tom Yasumi |creative = Lynne Naylor |animate = Paul Tibbit |supervisor = Marc Ceccarelli, Vincent Waller, Dave Cunningham Sold! is an episode in season 9 Where SpongeBob and Patrick think their houses are sold after seeing a TV commercial Brief Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick think their houses are sold after seeing a TV commercial Title Cards Shown: Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Nick Fishkins *Mr. Krabs Plot The episode begins with Patrick seeing a commercial starring Nick Fishkins, who says he will buy anyone's house. Patrick stupidly thinks that he means he wants to buy his house only. Patrick immediately rushes over and tells SpongeBob he is going on a "forever hike," and informs him about the commercial. SpongeBob kindly invites Patrick to come and move in with him and Gary. Inside SpongeBob's pineapple late at night, the commercial appears yet again causing SpongeBob and Patrick to shriek. They decide to run away and end up living behind the Krusty Krab, where they choose to turn in for the night. Squidward wakes up feeling weirded out stating that he "normally wakes up with a feeling of dread," but today he feels unusually happy. He walks to work with a rainbow over his head and sings and dances about how great he feels. He then gets to work and says hello to SpongeBob, which makes him realize why he was so happy: since SpongeBob was not there to annoy him. Both SpongeBob and Patrick, meanwhile, have created a makeshift house out of garbage and begin acting like hillbillies. They explain what is going on to Squidward, who asks why they didn't just use the money that Nick Fishkins gave them to buy new houses. SpongeBob realizes he never got paid, but decides he is content in his trash "house." Squidward tries to explain to them that Nick Fishkins doesn't want to buy their houses, but pauses and decides to go along with it, as he is having a flashback about a rainbow smashing both their houses, therefore leaving him with a life without SpongeBob and Patrick. He gives them a smug grin and then leaves them stating that they have just been "Fishkined," that there wasn't anything "they can do about that," and returns to work. The next day, SpongeBob drinks some corn and Patrick dumps the contents of a garbage can on him as a "shower." Mr. Krabs is repulsed when he sees SpongeBob and says he looks like he has just slept in trash, which is actually accurate. SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs he lives outside of the Krusty Krab now, and Mr. Krabs becomes easily furious due to SpongeBob's "home" being on Krusty Krab property. He tells SpongeBob he will have to use his paycheck money to pay for his trash "house," to which SpongeBob replies he didn't know being homeless would be so expensive. That evening, SpongeBob shows a little sadness since he misses his old neighborhood. He and Patrick decide to re-visit their old homes after work. Squidward, wanting them to stay at the Krusty Krab so he wouldn't have to live with them anymore, lies that a German family with twelve children has moved into SpongeBob's pineapple and a rock band with eight members who have lots of instruments and equipment with them, have moved into Patrick's rock. SpongeBob says he can learn German and Patrick says he can learn what "learn" means, and they decide they will go anyway, assuming they will be let in anyway if they "ask nicely." Back at home, Squidward is shocked to see SpongeBob knocking on the door to his pineapple house. He knows that SpongeBob thinks a German family resides there and decides he has to do something quick. He goes to his closet and throws on some different clothes, then sneaks through SpongeBob's back door. When he answers the front door, he is dressed similarly to a cultural German man. SpongeBob greets Squidward, "Guten morgen!" and then begins to speak fluent German. Squidward is amazed by this, but requests SpongeBob to speak English as he is "trying to learn it." He replies with a made-up name being Gerhard. SpongeBob then barges in and asks where his wife is, as Gerhard mentions her earlier. Gerhard says that his wife is very shy. At the same time, Patrick is knocking on his rock, as Gerhard makes SpongeBob sit in a chair and not move and mentions he will back. Sold! 099 Squidward playing the "electric clarinet" in Patrick's house. He runs to his house and puts on a rock band outfit, then sneaks into Patrick's rock without him noticing him. Everything goes fine, until Patrick asks him what instrument he plays and Squidward answers with "electric clarinet." Patrick does not think there is such a thing as an electric clarinet and demands proof of its existence. As Squidward is getting his clarinet and an amplifier ready, he hears SpongeBob calling, wondering where he is. Because of this, Squidward has to leave his musical equipment at Patrick's rock, but forgets to change his outfit. When Squidward returns, SpongeBob thinks he is Gerhard's wife, Hedwig. Squidward changes his voice and says that "she" is. "She" feeds SpongeBob some "German" food (which is actually trash), but then remembers about Patrick. "She" kicks SpongeBob outside and says the meal is "to-go," and sneaks off again. Being confused, SpongeBob assumes that it is an outdoor concert, and hopes that the twelve Fishtrap children will be singing to him as he eats. Back at Patrick's rock, Squidward plays the electric clarinet for Patrick, successfully proving to him that it is a real instrument. In fact, Patrick likes it so much, he suggests he give lessons to "his ex-neighbor, Squidward," as he stinks, much to the latter's annoyance. Patrick leaves and joins SpongeBob on the sidewalk as he eats his dinner. Squidward puts eight sock puppets on his tentacles, posing as the twelve German children, who all pop out of the house and sing a short song before going back in. SpongeBob comments that the youngest one was off-key, and Patrick suggests bringing the rock band to play with them. Squidward suddenly decides he's had enough and jumps out of the house with the puppets still on his tentacles and says he made everything up. He reveals himself to the shocked SpongeBob and Patrick as he tells his neighbors that Nick Fishkins does not actually want to have their houses; he insults them for stupidly believing the commercial and explains to them they still have their houses. SpongeBob and Patrick realize their mistake before Squidward tells them Nick only wants to buy them temporarily, flip them, and sell them for a profit. He then angrily walks back inside his tiki house, and says he wants to move away. Sold! 117 SpongeBob and Patrick "flip" Squidward's house. As a result, Patrick and SpongeBob misunderstand what Squidward actually means. They decide that Squidward's house needs flipping, which causes an attempt to "flip" his house with Squidward still inside. It lands upside down, and one of the windows breaks. At that moment, Nick Fishkins just happens to be driving by, and declares Squidward's house a wreck. He also says it is "not sold." Squidward pops out of the top (what used to be the bottom) of his house and asks who drove by, and what he said. After the two reply that it was Nick Fishkins and repeat what he said about Squidward's house, Squidward cannot believe they ruined his chance to move away, in which they reply with a "You're welcome!" SpongeBob and Patrick then return to their old houses, and Squidward's house crumbles as he groans "Ach du lieber." Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Comedy Category:Fanon Season 1